United States of Alemanni
1900-1907 The United States of Alemanni is a Germanic country located in the heart of Europe, east of the Alpine Federation and south of Üfanonia, as well as north of the Stati Agricoli and the European Territory of Iceland, which was acquired in the war against the Ex-Kingdom of Italy. It is a 93,046 mi² nation which has a generally temperate climate and deep valleys surrounded by beautiful mountains and rolling hills. It has one of the weirdest country borders in Europe, with a shape resembling an arm reaching into the neighboring Alpine Federation, extending almost to the border of the other country. This has created some interesting tensions between the two but has never resulted in a conflict. Etymology No one exactly knows where the name "Alemanni" originated. It is an ancient name for the land, but the definition has long since been forgotten. History Alemannni is an ancient confederate group of Germanic tribes on the Upper Rhine River. First mentioned by Cassius Dio in the campaign of Caracalla of 213, the Alemanni captured the Agri Decumates in 260, and later expanded into present-day Alsace, and northern Switzerland, leading to the establishment of the Old High German language in those regions, by the eighth century named Alamannia. The Alemanni were continually engaged in conflicts with the Roman Empire in the 3rd and 4th centuries. They launched a major invasion of Gaul and northern Italy in 268, when the Romans were forced to denude much of their German frontier of troops in response to a massive invasion of the Goths from the east. On January 2, 366, the Alemanni yet again crossed the frozen Rhine in large numbers, to invade the Gallic provinces, this time being defeated by Valentinian in Battle of Solicinium. In the great mixed invasion of 406, the Alemanni appear to have crossed the Rhine river a final time, finally conquering and then settling what is today Alsace and a large part of the Swiss Plateau. In 496, the Alemanni were conquered by Frankish leader Clovis and incorporated into his dominions. Mentioned as still pagan allies of the Christian Franks, the Alemanni were gradually Christianized during the seventh century. After an uprising by Theudebald, Duke of Alamannia, though, Carloman, a Frankish nobleman, executed the Alamannic nobility and installed Frankish dukes. During the later and weaker years of the Carolingian Empire, the Alemannic counts became almost independent, and a struggle for supremacy took place between them and the Frankish Bishopric of Constance. The chief family in Alamannia was that of the counts of Raetia Curiensis. In Alemanni of just a few years ago, was 6 independent autonomous nation-states, which none where the original state-tribes that have changed borders over more than a millennium. The previously mentioned states of Alemanni federally united only years ago, taking the vast amount of ideas and values from a country, especially it's Constitution, that shares their acronym, the United States of America. The Constitution of Alemanni establishes a limited federal government so the nation can survive in the present age, which guarantees natural rights, and that is largely restricted to public projects and ventures, police forces, military expansion and, defense. With each state having a relative amount of control over themselves and governance. The name of Alemanni has stuck through the millennia and centuries because it's the name that has always been used to describe this section of Europe and was decided in a unanimous vote in the House of Leaders, during the establishment of the Federally united state. Politics Alemanni is run as a Representative Democracy, with the president being the commander in chief. Under him are Governors and Representatives who vote for all decisions. The Alemmani Order of Precedence is as follows: * President * Vice President * State Governors * Speaker of the House * Alemmani High Court Justice To issue a new federal law, a draft is introduced into congress by either a state senator or state representative. The draft is passed to a congressional committee that discusses it and makes changes. If the draft of the law passes the committee, it is handed to the High Court which rules on its constitutionality, if it passes both parties, it is handed to the president, who can either pass or veto it. State laws work in a separate manner. The state legislator says "there ought to be a law of X" they write the draft, the state the draft is sponsored in has a law-oversight committee, slightly different from the federal level, there is a public hearing between the draft writer (state legislator), the law-oversight committee, and the public. The law-oversight committee can pass it and send it to the state floor with or without changes, pass it and sent it later, or veto it. When passed out of the law-oversight committee, the bill is given its second reading scheduled to be discussed and debated by the whole state's chamber. If it is voted favorable, it is passed to stat e governor, if not, then it is discarded. The governor can either write the bill into action as a law in the state or veto it. The governor's veto can be overturned by both state senate and house. International States Alemanni posses two pieces of land that are not connected to mainland Alemanni. Both are considered as "Colony-States" they are under federal rule, receive representation in congress, but are generally more free and autonomous compared to the six continental states. Alemanni Autonomous Scientific State of Höllisch Kalt Landen Höllisch Kalt Landen is the only official territory in Antarctica owned by a country in the world, it is of course owned by Alemanni as an autonomous scientific state, lacking both a military and a government, even the president at the time, Helge Graf, admitted it was mainly satire to give this scientific colony state-ship but given it it was. This state's population is mostly scientists and explorers, hungry for adventure, and has a rich history in exploration. Alemanni Colony-State of Israel The Alemanni Colony of Israel, created by the country's Jewish population who wanted the incorporation of the Holy Land into the country, so the population could be away from violence and invasion if it ever breaks out, which has been a real possibility, but while still protected by being part of the Alemanni Union. The government approved the plan with bi-partisan support, to increase relations with Genosha, and increase domestic oil production. A large transport ship landed in the un-occupied area with some of the population who wanted to start the colony, loaded with supplies, food, and a small force of 1,000 troops to jump-start it's military The state was attacked just only a month after it's founding by un-identified Afghani terrorists who protested the occupation, this was a short-lived rebellion and was quickly defeated. Currently, the ACSI has a well-sized population, growing military, and popular oil market. Military The Einheitsverteidigung der Alemannischen Truppe (Unified Defense of the Alemmanic Troops),'' is consisted of the ''Border Patrol Artillery, ''(Grenzschutzartillerie der Vereinigten Staaten,) ''Defense Infantry, (Verteidigungsinfanterie der Vereinigten Staaten,) and M''otorized Armor Defense'', (Motorisierte Rüstungsverteidigung). These forces all make up the defense of the nation, although Alemanni has a very small infantry force, it has some of the most advanced technology employed for defense and vehicles. Alemanni has a large naval force, of small ships, nearly 100 torpedo boats between Alemanni and the Alemanni Colony State of Israel. Alemanni is renowned for its technological advanced in land warfare, despite having a very small military under the Graf Administration. Alemanni was the first country to develop and use armored cars in war, first used against the Empire of Italy, where they annexed their remaining continental European territory. https://eedcalternatehistory.fandom.com/wiki/Active_Alemanni_Warships And worked with Genosha in 1904 to produce the first armored "Self-Propelled Artillery" vehicle, featuring heavy armor and a 120mm cannon, which has proven extremely durable and capable of combat, their role is a front-line vehicle to repel enemy fire, and destroy structures and fortifications with its 120mm Anti-Struktur-Kanone, they did this during Alemanni's second attack on the ZVK.. They have also been exported to the UEER for service to fight RCA forces. Alemanni's war philosophy is "Total War" unrestricted in terms of the weapons used, the territory or combatants involved, or the objectives pursued. Especially utilizing "no quarter" doctrine. Military law states the following: "Alemanni War Policy 'Total War'; Aug 18th, 1904" Alemanni will have the ability to fight a war that is unrestricted in terms of the weapons used, the territory or combatants involved, or the objectives pursued, especially one in which the laws of war are disregarded; actions which characterize our Total War doctrine are as follows, and are not limited to: The following actions are included and permitted in doctrine for use by the Alemanni military during conflict -Strategic bombardment, by air land or sea -Blockading and sieging of population centers, in order to cut-off supplies. -Scorched earth policy, destroying anything that might be useful to the enemy that falls under the risk of capture. -Commerce raiding, tonnage war, privateering, disrupting enemy logistics by attacking merchant ships -Collective punishment and reprisals against populations deemed hostile. -The use of civilians and prisoners of war as forced labor for military operations. -Give no quarter policy, take no prisoner but for interrogation to extract enemy intelligence. Disbandment: The United States of Alemanni re-formed into the Kingdom of Germany as an interim state and is now part of the German Empire as the Kingdom of Germny.Category:Player Countries Category:Alemanni